This invention relates in general to golf clubs and, more particularly, to a golf club having an adjustable shaft to head angle which.
Most golf clubs have a fixed angle between the shaft and head. While this angle is set for some hypothetical "average" golfer, it is not optimum for many golfers, who must adapt their stance to the fixed club.
Golf clubs having adjustable heads are well known and those adjustments may be various types. Examples of prior art adjustable head golf clubs employ centrally located ball joints or rotatable connections or the like to maintain club balance.
Other prior art adjustable shaft to head golf clubs have pivots between the head and shaft positioned on the distal end of the head as an extension thereof or have translatable pivots between the head and shaft. In these last mentioned clubs the club balance is changed with any selected positioning of the shaft relative to the head.
In order to comply with tournament regulations of various golf associations, it is mandatory that the relative angle between a shaft and head be fixed and not adjustable during play. The prior art adjustable golf clubs are not acceptable for use in such tournaments
Thus, there is a continuing need for an adjustable golf club arrangement that maintains the club head balance through the full range of adjustment and which is capable of being locked in a selected position in a manner acceptable under general golf tournament rules.